Tu Eres Mi Felicidad One-Shot
by Alex Varon
Summary: Finalmente Rito y Lala se han casado y Rito recuerda cuando le declaro su amor a Lala


**Hola a todas y todos como verán el día de hoy no tengo la continuación de DESEO AMARTE, pero les traigo un one-shot de uno de mis mangas favoritos y me refiero a To Love-Ru asi que espero que sea de su agrado este one-shot está dedicado a Lala X Rito**

**Posiblemente y reitero es una posibilidad cree un fic para To Love-Ru pero este sería después de terminar deseo amarte que ya estoy ultimando detalles puesto que decidí escribirlo hasta el final y después empezar a subir capitulo por capitulo cada dos semanas en total van diez capítulos**

**DESCLAIMER: los personajes de To Love-Ru pertenecen a Saki Hasemi y son ilustrados por Yabuki Kentaro.**

**TU ERES MI FELICIDAD**

Dos años, Dos años de estar casado con quien en un principio considero un estorbo, una impertinente pues de cierta manera si ella no hubiera estado allí seguramente él hubiera sido capaz de cumplir su Azaña confesarle su amor a Haruna Sairenji la delegada de su clase.

Pero realmente fue su peor accidente realmente fue algo que nunca debió pasar, no gracias a eso puedo encontrar a la mujer perfecta la que hoy en día es su esposa Lala Satalin Deviluke quien aparte de ser muy atractiva se iba ganado cada vez más aprecio por Rito no solo por su belleza si no por pequeños detalles como alagarlo ante las demás personas y sus inventos para hacer su vida mucho más fácil, que aunque fracasara en la mayoría de sus intentos siempre lograba alegrar su día.

Aun recordaba muy bien el día en el que le confeso su amor, ese día en el que estuvieron en un club acuático disfrutando de una calurosa tarde de verano ese día en el que Lala demostró su gran nobleza en un acto de valentía cuando un pequeño niño que se encontraba en la piscina más cercana a ellos suplicaba por auxilio

-Auxilio me ahogo por favor que alguien me ayude

Ante estos gritos desesperados de ayuda Lala no titubeo ni un segundo y se arrojó en su auxilio, quien con sus máximos esfuerzos empujo al auxiliado al borde de la piscina el cual se aferró a un pequeño muro del borde y fue ayudado a salir por Rito pero en el trascurso de esto a Lala la tomó por sorpresa un calambre que la hizo precipitarse al fondo de la piscina

-Oye niño estas bien- pregunto de manera preocupada Rito- si muchas gracias Senpai por ayudarme a salir y a ti también por ayudarme a subir-Dijo el niño mientras dirigía su mirada donde anteriormente estaba Lala

-Ehhh ¿Dónde está la Senpai?

-Oh no ¿Lala dónde estás? Lala –los gritos de Rito sacudían mar y tierra temiéndose lo peor se arrojó a la piscina sumergiéndose hasta el fondo donde la pudo encontrar casi inconsciente la tomo por su cintura y lo más rápido posible la llevo a una orilla de la piscina donde un salvavidas la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la enfermería mientras Rito yacía arrodillado a la orilla de la piscina mientras su cuerpo temblaba desmedidamente

-Oh no Lala por favor resiste

Pasado el tiempo Rito se encontraba en una especie de sala esperando que se le permitiera verla pues Lala había corrido con suerte pues si él no hubiera actuado de manera oportuna habría perdido a Lala para siempre

De repente un salvavidas se acercó a él ¿Yuki Rito? –Si respondió de manera eufórica –Ya puedes pasar a ver a la joven Lala – Rito corrió de manera frenética por el corredor que daba al cuarto de emergencias donde estaba Lala y entro de manera sigilosa al verlo entrar Lala se sintió feliz de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado

-Rito –dijo con la vos entre cortada por el nudo que se alojaba en su garganta-gracias por salvarme

-No te preocupes Lala-mientras este tomaba asiento a un lado de la camilla donde se encontraba Lala –me preocupaste demasiado Lala

-Lo siento Rito-Contesto Lala de manera triste pues había hecho que la persona que más amaba en el universo se preocupara

-Lala gracias-dijo Rito ante la mirada de desconcierto de Lala

-¿Por qué rito gracias por qué?

-Gracias al incidente de hoy me puede dar cuenta de algo muy importante y eso es que te amo, Lala cuando te llevaron inconsciente para atenderte sentí como se llevaban una parte de mí y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar no quiero que te vuelan a apartar de mi lado Lala- decía Rito mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los labio de Lala para finalmente depositar un dulce beso en sus labios

-Oh Rito me haces tal feliz –dijo Lala antes de volver a besar sus labios

Así es ese fue el gran día cuando finalmente Rito reconoció el amor que sentía por quien es ahora su esposa que se encontraba del otro lado de su cama-Rito giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de su amada quien aún estaba dormida y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente hasta que se formó una sonrisa en el

-¿Oye acaso no estabas dormida?

-No- respondió Lala mientras abría sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda y se dibujaba una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior-¿Y como amaneció el rey del universo y el heredero del trono de Deviluke?

-Feliz Lala-Dijo rito mietras acariciaba la hermosa cabellera rosada chicle de Lala

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¿Por qué? Por qué tengo a la mujer más hermosa del universo a mi lado

-Owww Rito que tierno por eso es que te amo

-Y yo a ti Lala dijo posteriormente Rito tras besar sus labios y acariciar su cola(me refiero a la que sale de la base de su espalda no a sus glúteos) -Definitivamente soy el hombre más feliz del universo

-¿A qué se debe esa felicidad Rito?-a ti Lala Tu eres mi todo, tu eres mi felicidad y no quiero que esta felicidad acabe nunca -dijo rito antes de volver a besar a su esposa a quien él está seguro amara de por vida

\(0w0)/\(0w0)/\(0w0)/\(0w0)/\(0w0)/\(0w0)/

**Fin que les pareció les gusto esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba planificando mis vacaciones y puesto que en esos momentos estaba leyendo To Love-Ru**

**Para las personas que quieran estar al tanto de Deseo amarte y el posible nuevo proyecto de un fic de To Love-Ru agréguenme a Facebook búsquenme como Alex Varón **

**Buenos próximamente estaré actualizando DESEO AMARTE y cuéntenme que les parece la idea del nuevo fic **

**Buenos nos veremos en una próxima ocasión adiós…**


End file.
